


Hands on your waist I'll always keep you safe

by Soobread_16



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blind Character, Exfigure skater jun, M/M, Wonwoo is juns best friend, blind junhui, figure skater jeonghan, jeonghan is a sweet stranger, jun is a bit sad and confused, mingyu is mentioned once, seventeen figure skater au, sorry gyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:29:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26643772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soobread_16/pseuds/Soobread_16
Summary: "I'm here...sorry.. I'm here" jeonghans soft voice was heard between puffs of air."I'll never let go. sorry I thought you were ready"Jun shakes his head. "No it's fine I'm okay"Jun wants to see Jeonghan, the man who made this possible, who made skating for Jun possible, who made skating without help for Jun possible the man who made it possible for him to see even though he can't.
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 12
Kudos: 27





	Hands on your waist I'll always keep you safe

It's been months no actually years now since Jun came to the skating rink he doesn't why he wants to go but he figures its just because he's back to seoul after a year long vacation/recovery he sent in Shenzhen. Junhui won't lie it hurts it hurts like a bitch to not be able to see anything but it already happened and no matter how hard it is Jun can't change what happened to him to his eyes so he just sucked it up when it was official that he can't figure skate anymore. 

"Hey" a light tap fell on his shoulder. 

"Were here" said the voice again deep and a bit husky sounded even more bass boasted to Jun. 

"Oh uh okay" Jun got up and pulled his back pack up to where it was resting against one of his shoulders and proceeded to put his hand on one of the suit cases to lift it up when suddenly the weight of the suitcase disappeared and he felt his hand being replaced by the hard plastic to a warm and clothed type of material. 

It dawned on him that his friend must have taken the suitcase and replaced it with is hand.

"Oh uh thanks" Jun muttered lowly 

"You don't have to do this won" Jun said. 

"Well it's not like you have a choice Junie but I don't want you to get lost" wonwoo his best friend shot back at him. 

"Lost ha! we are literally outside our apartment wonu"

"Wow seems like you're not so blind" wonwoo said with a laugh 

Jun laughed too it may seems like an insult but wonwoo taught him to embrace his blindness in such a way that even if he makes blunt jokes jun knows he's joking and that he'll never hurt Jun and to be honest he likes them too. 

"It's not about being blind I can still smell the empty milk bottle you never keep them out on your own" Jun nagged. "Stopppp okay okay mingyu kept them out. happy now can we go in" ☁️☁️☁️ "So when do you want to go?" Jun didn't think he'd actually have this conversation with wonwoo even though he is his best friend it's hard to talk openly about the skating rink for Jun it seems like a weakness. "Um I don't really know i mean i cant exactly see but i just want to go there it's hard to explain" "It's okay Jun if you want I can stay with you there" "Stay with me and see me have a breakdown for not being able to skate no thanks" it came out a little harsher than Jun wanted to infact he didn't even want it to come out as harsh in the first place. "Sorry won I didn't mean it like that I just- just want some alone time maybe" "No it's okay Junnie you have all the time just try to you know try to move on I know it's fucking hard but you can't just sit and cry your whole life as rude as this sounds it's high time " "I understand" "Okay then shall we go" "Hell yeah" Jun knew it was for his own good and that wonwoo was concerned for him so he just decided not to make him worry anymore by going to the rink for one last time and then move on. Forever. ☁️☁️☁️ Jun and wonwoo arrived at rink sooner than Jun expected but it was partially because he was nervous to actually go there. "If you need me or when you're call me and be safe" "Yeah I will thanks won" "Anytime" It surprises Jun at how caring and considerate wonwoo had become after the accident/after Jun lost his sight but it was a good change nevertheless. After wonwoo ensured Jun was safely seated at one of the front seats around the rink he left junhui alone to think about his life. Jun was pretty sure that when you lose your sight your other senses highlighten which Includes smell, touch, and hearing He wasn't really sure about the latter when a soft voice came right to his ears. Nobody was here when he came in wonwoo said so. Then why was the voice coming from the rink. He didn't hear anyone come in or go out the rink either Jun was start get creeped out he was about to dial the number on his phone which would call wonwoo- "Hey" Jun jumped 30 feet in the air until he felt a light hand come up to his shoulder. "Relax"

The voice was not really high pitch but it was definitely soft he couldn't make out if it was a guy or a girl.

"Who are you?" Jun asked sharply.

"Well hello to you to, names yoon jeonghan"

Jun kept his mouth shut for a while. 

"And you are....?" Jeonghan asked. 

"Jun. Wen junhui" 

"Well junhui-ssi I'm sure you're not here to practice?...are you?" Jeonghan said as he eyed Juns outfit. 

"Does a blind person coming to skate seem like a thing to you...does it now jeonghan-ssi" Jun asked he couldn't help but be bitter. 

"No, but you can make it a thing if you want" came the cocky reply.

Jun was shocked by the answer and he sure wanted to slap jeonghan so hard how could he even make it a thing hell make it inside the rink without falling. 

"How?" Jun asked rather angrily. What did jeonghan know about being blind? Nothing Did jeonghan know about how hard it was to give up figure skating? How on earth was he gonna make it a thing? How dare he even think-

"Come on"

"Wha...what are you doing" Jun asked as he felt himself being pulled. 

"Skating" came the blunt reply. 

"No!" Jun harshly swatted the hand pulling him. 

"Don't you want to make it your thing?" 

He did but he was scared and why is he trusting a complete stranger right now. Jun doesn't know and doesn't care. He wants this. He wanted this. Just not alone. Even a stranger would do. 

Jun shakily nods and sticks his hand out. It's now or never. 

He feels jeonghan take his hands and put on his skates. 

Soon after he steps on the rink shaking with the first step he wants to step back on the safe ground but hands on his waist tell him to stay. 

"It's okay I've got you" 

Jun feels scared now actually scared the darkness which was his world just seemed to get darker and darker memories of his accident flashing through his head. He wants cry so bad he feels so overwhelmed that he finally stepped on the ice.

"I'm in front of you and I'm moving back so that I can drag you forward, kay?"

Jun felt jeonghan wait for a few seconds till he nodded and immediately he felt jeonghans hands pulling his.

With the first glide Jun feels he's in the air and the dark world around him just turned to the lightest shade of black if that was possible.

It was like the first time Jun skated and felt the cold air hit his face with full force, a feeling he'll remember even after he dies. 

_Another glide. ___

___Another memory. ____ _

____Suddenly the track of memories was cut off when jun stumbled on his feet almost falling but hands on his waist kept him up. Jun was scared again insecure again overthinking again-_ _ _ _

____"You did it... You're doing it" Jeonghan said excitedly._ _ _ _

____"I...did it" Jun said breathless._ _ _ _

____Still in disbelief Jun slides further not caring about his very limited vision inside his mind it's just a huge frozen ocean of his hidden feelings._ _ _ _

____"No Jun you're skating without my help" Jeonghan says and that's when Jun realizes the hands on his waist are not there anymore. Jeonghan's voice seems a little far but now Jun feels it._ _ _ _

____With the sudden thought of him skating without any help startles him and he stumbles again._ _ _ _

____"I'm here...sorry.. I'm here" jeonghans soft voice was heard between puffs of air._ _ _ _

____"I'll never let go. sorry I thought you were ready"_ _ _ _

____Jun shakes his head. "No it's fine I'm okay"_ _ _ _

____Jun wants to see Jeonghan, the man who made this possible, who made skating for Jun possible, who made skating without help for Jun possible the man who made it possible for him to see even though he can't.  
That's when he realizes Jeonghan means more than a stranger and he wants to be more than that. He wants to see him again be it skating again. _ _ _ _

____ _ _

____It hits him. That all it took was one stranger with cocky comebacks to get him sliding through ice. Again. A few slides and Juns done for it's overwhelming for him. Legs shaking as he he breathes in and out chest burning with the lack of oxygen. He feels jeonghans hands gently on his hands and leading him out of the rink his breathing mimicking Juns._ _ _ _

____"Thankyou"_ _ _ _

____"No worries"_ _ _ _

____"You helped me find a part of myself I lost. Lost long ago"_ _ _ _

____"Nobody loses a part of themselves it's still buried deep inside them and if they really want to find it they will. Trust me."_ _ _ _

____"How could I not" Jun kids._ _ _ _

____"But seriously I have to return the favor please I can't leave you empty handed"_ _ _ _

____"Hmmmm......"_ _ _ _

____"Please Jeonghan"_ _ _ _

____"Fine. You owe me a date" Jun was not expecting that. Well atleast not so soon. A pink blush settles on his cheeks and neck._ _ _ _

____Jeonghan can be heard laughing as he makes his way to Jun helping him leave the rink with fond memories with a stranger._ _ _ _

____Jun doesn't need to call wonwoo since he already has Jeonghan to take him home the ride by is silent but comfortable silence._ _ _ _

____They reach Juns and wonwoos apartment. And Jeonghan helps Jun remove his seatbelt and step out of the car.  
Jun tells him he can manage for here he knows the area like the lines on his palms. _ _ _ _

____Before turning to get inside the house Jun spares Jeonghans way a glance._ _ _ _

____Jeonghan clears his throat._ _ _ _

____"So when do I see you again? Jeonghan-ssi?" honorifics making their way back on Juns mouth._ _ _ _

____"Same place same time"_ _ _ _

____"Hmm okay"_ _ _ _

____"Okay then..." Jeonghans just awkwardly standing and he has the urge to pay Juns head or kiss his forehead or his cheek which Jeonghan does._ _ _ _

____A feather like touch on his cheeks leaves Jun dazed. Jeonghan just kissed him. He just kissed him. Jun feels like a high schooler all over again but he doesn't mind the butterflies in his stomach._ _ _ _

____"I'll see tomorrow Wen Junhui-ssi"_ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. I have been writing this since 3 days because I couldn't get the story right and it's a bit messy but I still hope you like it
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
